


Petals

by vilesouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, Hyuck is a hoe lol, Jeno just wants to love Hyuck, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilesouls/pseuds/vilesouls
Summary: Jeno falls for his best friend Donghyuck who is just a hoe.





	Petals

Chilling on the roof, two best friends sat. Discussing plans for their future and how they should live together during college. Pointing out stars that glistened brightly, Donghyuck rested his head on Jeno's shoulder. 

"Y'know how I'm always with other guys and what not?" Hyuck asked Jeno a question they both knew the answer to.

"Yeah?" Jeno responded

"You are the only boy I'll never be able to hoe around with, you are my best friend!" Hyuck smiled at the other

"Hah...Yeah" Jeno looked down at ground below them "Well I should head home, my mom is probably worried.."

"Alrighto! See ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

Jeno only lived a couple houses down from Donhyuck's house so the walk was short yet life changing.

_Cough_

Jeno saw a tiny little petal flutter out of his mouth.

A pink, small, delicate petal that could mark the end of his life. 

~

Jeno woke up the next morning only to cough up two more petals. He didn't know if he should go to the doctor or not. He decided to not go to the doctor, he didn't want to worry his friends. 

"Nono!!" Donghyuck ran up to Jeno as they were walking to school "Last night was so cute, I love stargazing with my boy!"

Donghyuck grabbed onto Jeno's arm all the way to school.

~

Jeno couldn't focus on school. If he had any classes with Hyuck, he'd stare at him the whole time. If he wasn't with Donghyuck he would be caught deep in thought trying to think about what to do. The only solution that came to his mind was try to make Donghyuck to fall in love with him. 

During lunch, Jeno sat with his two other friends, Jaemin and Renjun. Since Donghyuck was pretty well known around the school, he would jump from table to table catching up with other students about whatever party happened during the weekend. Jeno felt dizzy. Some strange nausea hit him mid-lunch. Hyuck soon came to their table to chat with Jaemin and Renjun, asking what they did over the weekend. Donghyuck sat himself right on Jeno's lap. Jeno got up quickly. He needed to go to bathroom. He B-lined for the bathroom and left his friends at the table in shock. 

"Jeno? Are you in here" Jaemin walked in the bathroom, worried for his friend. Renjun following behind.

All he heard was Jeno hurling in one of the stalls. Jaemin opened the stall door to find Jeno. He was vomiting blood..and petals.

Both Jaemin and Renjun knew exactly what this was. 

"Who..who is it?" Renjun asked. Jaemin felt like crying. His friend was going through immense pain. He hated seeing his friends get hurt.

Jeno looked up at them. "I-It's Hyuck.." Jeno stood up weakly and flushed the toilet.

~

Everyday the flowers would get bigger and the throw ups would become more frequent. Jeno's mom soon noticed what was happening to her son. His family decided to take him to the hospital even though Jeno didn't want to. Jeno was being stubborn. The only reason why he didn't want to admit that he needed to go to hospital was because if the doctors didn't tell him he was in love with his best friend and if his friend didn't love him back, he'd die, it wouldn't be true. The doctors ran tests on Jeno and all that they conclude is that he only had a couple of weeks left. They offered the surgery for the removal of the flowers but Jeno refused. He didn't want to lose the precious feelings that he had for Donghyuck.

~

At one point, Jeno couldn't even go to school. Renjun and Jaemin would visit him everyday but he'd see Donghyuck every weekend. His feelings would only grow with each visit. One night, while stargazing (yet again) Donghyuck made an announcement. 

"Jeno" Donghyuck seemed excited "I have something to tell you!"

Jeno started thinking of all the possiblities that could come out of Donghyuck's mouth.

 _"Does he finally love me back? It's possible...there's been less flowers recently..."_ Jeno thought

"Uhm.." Donghyuck seemed nervous, he fiddled with his fingers.

_A confession??_

"Well.."

_Please_

"I'll need to cut my hoe shit because of all of this" Donghyuck chuckled

_Just say it_

"I'm dating Mark now, Mark Lee? You should know him.." Donghyuck smiled "He's super-"

"Excuse me" Jeno interrupted. He had his hand over his mouth while he crawled in the window into Donghyuck's room and ran into the bathroom.

Jeno had vomited full flowers. Stems and all. This was the first time in his whole life that all thoughts of Donghyuck loving him back faded. All chances with him were eliminated. All he wanted was for his best friend to love him back.

The next day, Renjun and Jaemin came over. Jeno was in his room, ~~sobbing~~ wailing in pain and heartbreak. Jaemin sat on the edge of Jeno's bed with a worried look on his face and said nothing. Renjun sat in an office chair next to Jeno's desk, his face was all red.

"Are you really going to kill yourself over this..?" Renjun asked sternly "All of this...over some- some HOE that you know damn well enough will never see you as a significant other. Some person who wouldn't-no-ISN'T capable of loving you? All of this?? For what? He'll never notice you. That's how he's wired. Mess with one person's feelings and moves on to the next one." 

"Renjun-" Jaemin said softly

"No, he's right." Jeno interrupted "It isn't worth killing myself over, but here I am. I didn't get the surgery because I thought that with my remaining weeks I would've been able to make him love me, but I didn't. Now just go"

His friends left his house and never came back.

Jeno spent his last few weeks alone. He pushed away all his friends. Jaemin tried to fix the issue that had happened between Renjun and Jeno but it didn't work. The only friend he didn't push away was Donghyuck. Donghyuck never knew about Jeno's sickness. He knew his was sick, but never knew with what. Donghyuck wasn't pushed away because he didn't need to be. Jeno had lost him. Mark had stole his favorite reason for living and the reason he was dying. On his last week, Jeno was the most frail he'd ever been. Could barely move out of bed. He knew it would be over soon. 

On his last day, all Jeno could do is think. Think about where he had gone wrong. What he could've done to change his fate.

He concluded that it was inevitable, meant to happen, this was the way he was supposed to go.

_Maybe we will love each other in another life_

_I hope I don't need to go through this pain again_

_..._


End file.
